


Tempestuous

by DawnStoneSlifer



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, possessive Kagura, some good ol smutty smut, this is an old one yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStoneSlifer/pseuds/DawnStoneSlifer
Summary: There's a word you realise, that describes the way he makes love perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie but goodie from an old inactive account on dA. 
> 
> With Central Fiction out (no spoilers please I'm trying my best to stay away from the torture) I figured it would be the perfect time to post this. 
> 
> I'm honestly surprised this is coming before Ragna. Kagura is wonderful and all, but Ragna was my first love in this shit show of a game. And he always will be. 
> 
> Also dedicating this to reflet because. Fuck. Boi. Kagura. 
> 
> ~Dawn~

His kisses are rough, and the way he pushes you up against the wall honestly knocks the breath out of you. Not that you have much to begin with, considering the man has successfully left you breathless since the first kiss. 

His lips are against your neck, sucking and biting at your skin, marking you with deep red love bites that honestly sting a little. You guess it's his punishment to you, for looking at anyone other than him. 

"Eyes on me, _____," he practically growls against your skin, "eyes on me, and only me..." 

His hands are under your clothes, caressing, squeezing, leaving you a quivering mess in his grasp. You can barely find the breath to whimper out his name as he trails his lips down your neck, along your collar, resting at your shoulder. 

Your eyes lock on his, and his deep purple gaze makes you shudder. The look in his eye hints at what's to come, and you can't help but rub your legs together in anticipation. 

The action doesn't go unnoticed, for moments later the man in front of you is already hoisting you up, pressing your back hard against the wall as your legs wrap around his waist. 

You let out a sharp whine as the man pulls your underwear aside and presses a single index finger inside of you, his long digit reaching deep inside and curling upwards, sending sharp jolts of pleasure running through you.

He knows your body too well. 

"K-Ka..." You whimper out, your hands reaching around the man's neck to grip at his hair.

"Not quite. Try again," he taunts, pushing a second finger inside of you and resuming his curving action from before. You let out a yelp, shuddering in his arms.

"K-Kagu..." You can feel tears forming in the corners of your eyes, and you know you're getting close. Your body is enveloped in a cold sweat, one that you are all too familiar with, especially when you're with him. 

"Nearly. How about one more try...?" He's smirking; you can hear it in his voice. But as his thumb reaches upwards and starts to rub frantic circles around your clit, you couldn't care less.

"Kagura!" 

Your desperate cry catches in your throat as you feel yourself climax, and the man lets out a deep chuckle, pulling his fingers out of you. 

He isn't gentle, but then again, you don't expect him to be. He reaches for his pants, and a fresh wave of pleasure crashes over you as you hear his belt being unbuckled. 

"Good girl..." He coos softly, "that's it..."

And then he's inside you, his cock buried up to the hilt, and you feel like screaming. You open your mouth in a silent cry, and he leans his forehead against your own as he begins to thrust.

"That's it," he grunts as he moves his hips against your own, "take it all, _____...good girl..." 

You clutch at his hair with desperate fingers, tugging on the black strands hard as he grips at your thighs tightly. His hands are strong and big, and feeling them holding up your legs feels like heaven. 

"Kagu...ra~" you manage to moan out through your lust-induced high, and he groans at the very obvious needy tone in your voice, his thrusts becoming more erratic and rough. 

There's a word you realise, that describes the way Kagura makes love perfectly. He's rough, harsh, dark, like a storm. (although with a nickname like the Black Gale, is that really a surprise?) Your mind clicks on it as he throws your legs over his shoulders.

Tempestuous. 

You throw your head back, wincing as it comes into contact with the wall behind you. But honestly, you don't care; Kagura Mutsuki is fucking you hard against a wall and it feels fucking amazing. 

You don't even try to keep your voice down; you let yourself go, crying out his name in blissful ecstasy as you feel yourself losing control. His hips snap against yours hard, fast, deep, and it becomes clear to you that he's probably as close as you are to release. 

With a final loud cry, you pull him forwards to meet your lips, muffling your sounds as he buries himself as deep as he possibly can inside you.

And when you cum, it's overwhelming, it's glorious. You clamp down on him tightly, quivering as your orgasm rips through you with such a violence that it honestly startles you a little. 

He moans against your lips as he releases, and he gives a few more deep thrusts, before pulling out of you. 

"Good girl...you were amazing..." His forehead presses against yours, and you offer him a tired smile. 

"So were you..."

"Remember, _____...eyes on me...and only me, okay?"

His warm breath against your face feels good. With a rapidly fading conscious, you pull yourself as close to him as possible, your lips resting by his ear.

"Of course, you idiot...no one else makes me feel this way but you..." 

"Heh...good to know."

**Author's Note:**

> _'reflet: i have diff names for my favs ok Kagura is my handsome boy, Ragna is my cute boy, and Hibiki is my good boy'_
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed fucking ur handsome boy friendo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
